This invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for cable termination, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for cable termination to power distribution modules.
Due to the ever-increasing electrical content present within automotive vehicles, the power distribution system within vehicles has become more complex. Accordingly, power distribution boxes have been commonly employed within many vehicles. The power distribution boxes are typically connected to the vehicle's battery by a main power cable. Tap cables are also connected to the power distribution boxes and run to the various electrical components within the vehicle that require powering.
The cables are typically fitted with a ferrule at the end of the cable, which can be an expensive manufacturing process. The cables are then connected to the power distribution box by mating the ferrule with a mating part of the power distribution box. The ferrule is then secured to the power distribution box using either clamps or fasteners. However, securing the ferrule to the power distribution box can be a time consuming process. Additionally, conventional power distribution systems are adapted for use with low voltage distribution systems, which distribute power from a conventional 12 volt battery. Such systems are not equipped to operate with high voltage systems that are employed in some vehicles, such as electrical vehicles.
As such, a need remains for a power distribution system that may be assembled in a cost effective and reliable manner. Additionally, a need remains for a power distribution system that is capable of distributing high voltage power through the system.